Gandalf's Letter
Gandalf leaves a riddle in his letter to Frodo, a lost piece of verse stemming from the days of old. Find the poem, unpack its meaning. What does it speak of exactly? How do you know? How does it communicate its hidden meaning? What classic rock song uses a line from this poem? How so? Explain the connection. Answer: In J.R.R. Tolkien's epic novel, The Fellowship of the Ring, ''Gandalf sends a rather vague and cryptic poem to Frodo . Through the use of imagery and metaphors, Tolkien foreshadows the arrival and crowning of Aragorn , the true purpose of Gandalf in Arda , and the renewal of Middle-Earth to prove that with just a little hope, man can surmount any obstacle. Poem: :All that is gold does not glitter,'' :'Not all those who wander are lost;' :'The old that is strong does not wither,' :'Deep roots are not reached by the frost.' :'From the ashes a fire shall be woken,' :'A light from the shadows shall spring;' :'Renewed shall be blade that was broken,' :'The crownless again shall be king.' Imagery: In both the third and fourth lines of the poem, Tolkien uses imagery to conjure a sense of hope so that Frodo may have the strength to complete his quest. The third line of the poem speaks of an object that, despite being "old," (167) still remains "strong and does not wither" (167). This vivid image uses a simile, comparing hope to a great, sturdy entity that, although old, remains as powerful as ever. Gandalf includes this line, as well as the rest of the poem, to inspire and ready Frodo as he begins the more perlious parts of his journey. If Frodo can keep hope near him at all times, he like hope, will not wither. The fourth line of the poem, explains that a "frost" (167) will not be able to penetrate and kill a tree whose roots are "deep" (167). This warning from Gandalf also expresses the necessity of hope to Frodo. If Frodo remains able to root himself deep in hope, and let hope root itself deep in him, Frodo will have the power and mindset to do all things; hope shall always over come evil. Metaphors: In the last half of the poem, Gandalf speaks cryptically of Aragorn and Aragorn's future, which also reveals the true purpose of Gandalf while still relaying to Frodo to keep hope close. In the fifth line, ashes are mentioned as well as flames. These ashes represent the fallen race of Numenor which Aragorn, the fire, will spark back into existence the powerful kingdom of man that once was. Gandalf also uses a metonomy, an advanced form of a metaphor, when he speaks of the "crownless" (167) which will again host a "king" (167). This "crownless" (167) object, the kingdoms of Gondor and Anor, will again become powerful and rise up, being metaphorically 'crowned.' The future king of these two kingdoms, Aragorn, also known as King Elessar, although seemingly rough and common, becomes the greatest king of the Fourth Age. This poem not only shows the future of Aragorn and his kingdoms, but also establishes the true purpose of Gandalf, to reestablish the kingdom of man by assisting Aragorn and Frodo in their quests. Just as the first half of the poem plants the seed of hope within Frodo's heart, the second half promises the return of the king of man to Middle-Earth. Conclusion: In this obscure poem from Gandalf to Frodo, the metaphors and images written in the poem remind Frodo to keep hope close, and prophesy the return of the glory of mankind. However, this return brings much struggle and suffering before it brings life and happiness. A famous rock song, "Stairway to Heaven " (lyrics ) begins with the same words as Gandalf's poem, but inverted. This song starkly contrasts with the message found in this poem. While the song, speaks of society that values worldly goods and a moment's whim, a society that can even "buy a stairway to heaven" (Led Zeppelin), Gandalf's poem speaks of a promise that must be won, not simply bought at a moment's notice. However, as perilous as this quest seems, the poem promises that with hope, the enemy shall fall and the line of Aragorn shall rule once again. Names: Josh, Sterling, Shannon